


Petsitting?

by Magical_Persona



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Petsitting, to petsit a Hell Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Crowley really should know better than to let Aziraphale make plans on his own.





	Petsitting?

Crowley’s first steps into the bookshop were fairly normal. The bell above the door rang and Aziraphale barely glanced up from where he was speaking to a customer. When the angel saw who it was the practiced book shop greeting died on his lips. He was home. Everything was normal, well, not quite everything.

As he passed the first table of books a small black and white dog ran to greet him. It didn’t bark, leaving Crowley to believe Aziraphale had probably spoken to it about library etiquette. The small dog’s tail wagged as it sat beside Crowley, looking at him expectantly.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Crowley muttered shaking his head as he walked away, Dog at his heels. “I’m not going to pet you. I know what you are. I know what you can do.”

Despite his protests, the small, wire-furred creature bounced along beside him. If he didn’t know any better he’d say the small creature was skipping. Fortunately, he did know better. What he should really be worried about was the angel seeing a customer out the door.

When the door had closed Crowley circled his way back to the front room, a vain attempt at ridding himself of Dog.

“Angel, since when did you like dogs?” Crowley asked. “And spare me the whole, ‘love god’s creatures’ speil.”

Try as he might, which wasn’t really that hard all things considered. Aziraphale was unable to wipe the smile from his face. “Yes, well, Adam asked if we could watch him while his family was on vacation. Naturally, I agreed.”

“Adam’s dog?” There had been many times Crowley had wanted to slap the angel for being so blind to the obvious. This was one of those times.

“Yes, I believe I said that. Is something wrong?”

“Adam, the Antichrist Adam?”

“I do believe that is the only current Adam the both of us know, yes.”

“Aziraphale, do you realize you’ve agreed to watch a Hell Hound?” Crowley asked. “Do you know what that thing,” he gestured wildly to the whining dog at his feet. “Could do to you?”

“Adam has assured me that Dog is perfectly well behaved,” Aziraphale replied. “There’s no need to be so concerned. I’ve been looking after myself for six thousand years. It’s not my first run with Hell Hounds, Dear.” As he spoke the angel scooped the little dog into his arms. He was then rewarded with rather gross face licks that were also, somehow a little endearing. “He’s been well behaved so far as I can see.”

“What’s the thing’s name?” Cowley asked rather impatiently. He hoped this thing wouldn’t be here for too long. The reality of the situation was: only Adam could actually control this thing. If something happened and the creature was out of control, there would be no stopping it.

“Dog.”

“Dog?”

“Crowley, are you going to repeat everything I tell you?” There was concern in the tone, rather than the exasperation one might expect.

“Do you realise how lucky we got? Do you know how much of the apocalypse relied on his name being Throat Slasher or something of the sort?” Crowley laughed, it was a humorless sound that quickly died. “The name is reflected in the beast’s personality. And Adam literally gave himself an ordinary dog. Plain and simple.”

Aziraphale nodded. “I am aware of everything you’ve stated. It’s not difficult to see that we’ve dodged many different bullets with this entire escapade. We’re lucky to have survived it at all.”

Crowley nervously scratched the little dog behind the ears. If Aziraphale was holding him the angel could stop the Hell Hound before anything terrible happened. Rather than Crowley’s worst fears coming true, Dog simply wagged his tail.

“Fine. He can stay, but if he ruins anything we’re not babysitting him again,” Crowley grumbled, stalking to the backroom.

Aziraphale patted the little dog on the head. “See, nothing to be worried about. I told you he’d like you.”


End file.
